Intercambio de sangre
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Traiciones entre hermanos hay en culquier lado, hasta entre los vampiros. Traiciones, venganzas, y un amor de por medio: Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba super cansada

Estaba super cansada. La clase de Biología –en la cual vimos una película, momento en el que aproveche para besar sin piedad a Edward- me habia dejado exhausta, asi que fui directamente a Literatura. Me encontre con que Jessica y Mike se habian sentdo juntos, asi que me sente en el unico asiento libre, junto a…

-Jasper?

-Hola, Bella! Como estas?

-Bien, Jasper. Pero… tu no estas en nuestro mismo año!

-Bueno, el profesor de Biología es muy amable, se podria decir.

Sonrei con disimulo, aun sin saber como hacian los Cullen para convencer a los profesores.

La clase fue aburrida. Leyeron "La Maria", libro aburridísimo. Yo lo habia leido en tercer año, en la secundaria. Me puse a hacer garabatos y, cuando vi la hoja, habia dibujado unos ojos identicos a los de Jasper.

Tache el dibujo, lo hice un bollo y lo tire al cesto.

Nunca habia visto con detenimiento los ojos de Jasper, no se como los hice tan bien. Tuve la impresión de que el habia mirado el dibujo antes de que lo hubiera arrugado, asi que trate de concentrarme en la clase. No pude.

Al salir de clase, Jasper se acerco y me dijo:

-Hum… Edward me dijo que tenia que ir a "desayunar"… Asi que, ¿te gustaria que te acompañara a tu casa esta vez?

Asenti con la cabeza. Salimos y, en cuanto me subi a su auto, el arranco y salimos disparados. No hable mucho durante el viaje, solo me entretuve mirando por la ventana. Llegamos a mi casa mas rapido de lo que esperaba. Mejor, no tendria que estar mas tiempo con el.

-Adios, Bella.-me dijo él.

-Adios, Jasper –dije yo y, desde la puerta de mi casa, lo salude con la mano.

No deberia haber hecho eso. Corrio tan rapido como el viento – o mas rapido-, me tomo la mano, puso una mano en mi espalda y me antrajo hacia el.

Durante una fraccion de segundo, espere a que nuestros labios se tocaran, pero en vez, abri los ojos y lo vi, nuevamente, en el auto. Tenia una expresión de culpa. Me miro con pesadumbrez y se fue.

Entre a casa y fui directamente a mi habitación. Puse un CD de My Chemical Romance y me tire en mi cama cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidarlo todo…


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella

-Bella! Estuve comiendo para poder estar contigo.

Edward, luego del fin de semana, tenia los ojos marrones casi amarillos, cuando entramos en el edificio tres.

-Gracias, Edward, te lo agradezco.

El me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia un pasillo completamente vacio. Me acorralo sobre los casilleros y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Estaba sin salida. Cerre los ojos.

Sus frios labios palparon mi boca. No merecia sus perfectos labios, ni que estuviera haciendo esfuerzo por no morderme brutalmente el cuello. De repente abrio la boca y mordio mi labio inferior. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. No me lo merecia. El contacto de mi lengua con la de ese perfecto dios, hizo que mi conciencia rebotara en mi cabeza. No le hice caso y aproveche el momento. Su lengua me resultaba fria, pero asombrosamente suave.

Me estrecho mas contra el, hasta que estabamos tan pegados que no se distinguia donde terminaba mi cuerpo y empezaba el suyo. Lo agarre de la nuca y le revolvi el cabello color oro. Abri los ojos y vi dos pupilas color dorado fuerte. Se me quebraron las rodillas, y me separe de el. Me sostuvo con un brazo, y, alzandome en brazos, me llevo hasta un pasillo un poco mas concurrido. Alli nos encontramos con los demas Cullen, entre los cuales se encontraba Jasper. Fugazmente me miro a los ojos, pero yo desvie la mirada. Me excuse sobre una supuesta clase de Matematicas y me fui.


	3. Chapter 3

No estaba segura de lo que sentia

No estaba segura de lo que sentia. Me duche con infinita lentitud y parti hacia la escuela.

-Bella, sube!

Edward me estaba esperando en su auto, en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hoy no, quisiera dar un paseo a pie.-dije, excusandome.

-Hum, bueno…-dijo el nada convencido.

Partio con el auto a regañadientes. Camine un buen rato, tratando de no pensar ni en Edward ni en Jasper.

Llegue a la escuela varios minutos antes, asi que aproveche y me dirigi hacia los baños. Me lave la cara en el lavabo y me mire al espejo. Estaba bien, descontando mi matutina cara de dormida. De repente, una figura aparecio de la nada.

-Jasper! Es el baño de chicas!-dije, indignada.

-Ups, me equivoque!-dijo el, pero sin ninguna intencion de salir de alli. Se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano.-Perdona lo del otro dia. Fue un error.

Dude ante la posibilidad de decirle la verdad o mentirle.

-Jasper, no te preocupes. Aun asi tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por Edward…-diej, algo culpable.

El me miro con incredulidad. Su miraba preguntaba si era cierto. Asenti con la cabeza, apenada, pero sonriendo.

-Bueno, no se lo contare a mi hermano.

Le agradeci con la mirada. Justo en ese momento, salio una chica de uno de los cubiculos. Llevaba una toallita femenina que denotaba que tenia la regla. La tiro al cesto y justo en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Jasper.

-Que haces en el baño de chicas, estupido??-dijo, y le pego lo mas fuerte que pudo en medio de la cara.

Mientras la chica salia, Jasper retrocedio y cayo contra la pared de uno de los cubiculos. Me compadeci de el y lo ayude a levantarse.

-Gracias-dijo sangrando por la nariz.

-Te ayudo?-dije, tomando el papel higienico y limpiando su nariz de a poco. Aunque no me habia dado cuenta, nuestros rostros estaban muy muy cerca. Al terminar, solte el papel, que cayo al suelo, y lo mire.

Estaba tentada de besarlo. Me mordi el labio inferior, y el me tomo de la nuca.

-No, por favor, Edward…

No me escucho. Me beso.


	4. Chapter 4

No era un beso propio de un Cullen

No era un beso propio de un Cullen. Tampoco era un beso propio de una persona normal. Era el divino regalo de un rey.

Sus labios no eran frios como los de Edward, sino eran unos calidos labios que me transportaban mas alla de este mundo… El abrio la boca y fue seduciendo con su lengua la mia, pero yo, negandome a adentrarme mas en ese beso, me separe de el. Lo mire de forma dura, como si quisiera reprenderlo, pero el me tomo de la cintura y me sedujo nuevamente. Lo tome de la nuca y finalmente me decidi a abrir la boca.

Su aliento calido inundo mi garganta. Su lengua acaricio suavemente la mia. El me estrecho mas contra si mismo, mientras nuestras lenguas se enroscaban dando varias vueltas. Senti su corazon latir fuertemente contra mi pecho. Me separe nuevamente de el.

-No debi hacerlo, no tenia por que…

-Tu misma dijiste que no sabias que sentias por mi hermano y por mi…

-No debi decirtelo. Fue un error. Se que amo a Edward, nada mas estaba todo muy confuso...

-Niegame que sientes algo por mi y me ire...

No podia hacerlo. No negaria que sentia cosas por el. Recogi el papel con el que habia limpiado la nariz de Jasper, lo tire al cesto y me dirigi hacia la puerta. Me pare en seco cuando tome la perilla de la puerta.

-Has superado tu pequeño inconveniente al ver sangre. Que bueno.

Abri la puerta y me fui.


	5. Chapter 5

-Los vi en el baño

-Los vi en el baño.

Me quede con la boca abierta.

-No se lo dire a nadie, menos a Edward.

-Gracias.

Mire a Mike con agradecimiento. Sabia que yo le gustaba, pero yo no le correspondia. El se me acerco un poco mas y me dijo:

-No importa que este saliendo con Jessica. Aun sigo pensando en ti siempre.

-Mike, no te ofendas, pero no me gustas.

El fruncio el ceño pero no dejo de avanzar, hasta estar cerca mio y tomar mi mano.

-Aun no, pero te esperare por siempre y para siempre...

Sabia lo que pasaria. Retrocedi y cerre los ojos, pero senti como sus labios impactaban contra los mios. Experimente una sensacion de culpa mas grande de la que habia tenido con Jasper, y mayor de la que habia tenido con Edward. Me separe de el, y lo mire a los ojos.

No estaba segura de lo que habia visto realmente en los ojos de Mike. Tenia una mirada de culpa, pero en un determinado momento, pude ver una sombra negra en sus ojos. En ese instante sonrio y estoy casi segura de que vi unos curvados colmillos en su sonrisa. Me beso la mano y se fue.

N/A: Ay, se nota que me encantan las historias super dramaticas? Bueno, nada, nos vemos y dejen reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

-Que se siente parecerse a una estrella de dia

-Que se siente parecerse a una estrella de dia?

Edward me miro incredulo. Yo asenti y repeti mi pregunta:

-Que se siente? Dime.

El siguio mirandome unos instantes mas y luego dijo:

-Es como si estuviera en un horno. Siento un calor inmenso en todo mi cuerpo, pero esta bien.

-Bueno...-dije.

Queria pedirle algo, pero sabia que la respuesta seria no. Ignore mis suposiciones y dije:

-Algun dia podre ser como tu?

El me miro a los ojos. Su expresion era seria, mas bien enojada, pero yo segui mirandolo fijo esperando su respuesta.

-Quieres ser alguien como yo? Quieres ser un monstruo?

-Tal vez si, si eso significa que estaremos juntos para siempre, hasta que nos corten en pedazos y quemen nuestros restos, literalmente.-dije con una sonrisa.

Se callo. Espere su respuesta, pero el me miro con una mirada cortante.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. El me miraba fijo, con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de concentrarse en algo. Trate de no pensar en mi beso con Jasper, pero lo unico que logre fue concentrarme en ese beso.

De repente, la luminosidad de Edward empezo a escasear. Su mirada se endurecio y me miro fijo a los ojos.

-Me ocultas algo?

La pregunta equivocada. Menti.

-No, todo esta bien.

Siguio mirandome duramente, y aunque yo trate de relajarme, que me mirara de esa manera no ayudaba. Mire al suelo, con la esperanza de que desviara la mirada, pero no lo hizo. Me concentre lo mas que pude en no pensar en ese beso, pero cada vez pensaba mas y mas en el. De repente, se paro y desaparecio.

Me desespere. Mire para todos lados pero no estaba. Lo llame. Grite su nombre por todo el bosque, pero no aparecio. Me dirigi a su auto y me sente en el asiento del acompañante. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. De repente, senti como el motor arrancaba. Mire al asiento del conductor y vi a Edward con una expresion rabiosa en el rostro. Tenia los puños cerrados tan fuertemente en el volante que cuando movio las manos me di cuenta de que habia dejado una marca bastante profunda.

-Me engañaste.

No podia negarlo, no sabia mentir. Me desplome en el asiento.

El auto iba a mas de doscientos kilometros por hora, asi que llegamos en menos de dos minutos. Me baje del auto. El se bajo y corrio hasta la puerta y me la abrio. Fui hasta ella y mire a Edward. Tenia una expresion de ira contenida que me aleje algunos pasos.

-Bella, me ire por algun tiempo.

Algo en mi se partio en dos. Primero pense que eran mis tripas, pero luego note que habia sido mi corazon.

-Por favor, Edward...

-Me ire ahora mismo, luego de que entres a tu casa. No puedo ni pasar por mi casa, o tendria que matar a Jasper.

Lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos. El no desendurecio su expresion.

-Por cuanto tiempo?

-Tal vez varios meses, tal vez un año. Tal vez nunca vuelva, segun.

-Segun que?

-Segun la capacidad de olvidar que tengo...

Me acerque a el. Lo tome de los hombros y lo quise abrazar, pero me retracte. Fui subiendo mis manos hasta su nuca. Lo atraje hacia mi y sus labios rozaron con los mios. El se tento, me tomo de la cintura y impacto sus labios con los mios. No quise abrir la boca, aunque tenia unas ganas terribles de hacerlo, por miedo a que se separara de mi y se fuera.

Nos quedamos un buen rato asi, besandonos en al puerta de mi casa, hasta que empezo a llover. Un trueno nos sorprendio. Nos separamos, y pude ver una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de Edward. Nunca lo habia visto llorar. Le limpie las lagrimas con un dedo y lo abrace.

Entre a mi casa sin dejar de observarlo, y pude ver que en cuanto puse los dos pies sobre la alfombra que decia "Welcome", el desaparecio con el auto.


	7. Chapter 7

Flash back

Flash back

Lo vi alejarse en el crepusculo de la tarde. Me derrumbe en el marco de la puerta y llore. Llore como nunca antes habia llorado. Al caer la noche, empezo a nublarse. Minutos despues estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Segui en el marco de la puerta. Charlie llego y yo me apresure a entrar antes de que me viera. Se censuro de que estuviera en mi cuarto y luego bajo a cenar.

¿Por que se habia ido?

No lo entendia, sentia algo cerrado, oprimiendome el pecho. Solo queria llorar y olvidarlo todo, olvidar a Edward, la persona que me amo y me abandono.

El telefono empezo a sonar. Espere a que Charlie atendiera. Luego de algunos minutos aun nadie habia atendido, y el telefono seguia sonando. Me pregunte como una persona podia aguantar tanto tiempo en el telefono sin cortar. Atendi el telefono.

-El comisario Swan no esta en casa en este momento. Deja tu mensaje despues del tono.

Aunque termine de inventar el contestador automatico, no corte, sino que espere la reaccion de mi interlocutor.

-Esta bien, dejare mi mensaje: Hola Bella, soy Jasper. Se que estas del otro lado del telefono, no te ocultes. Lamento tanto o mas que tu la huida de mi hermano, pero debes sobrellevarlo. Estoy a tu lado, no te preocupes. Contaras conmigo siempre.

Corto el telefono y me dejo sola del otro lado de la linea. Rompi a llorar otra vez.

Me sente sobre la cama y abrace a mi oso de peluche, "Wompy". Escuche una voz a mi lado.

-Prefieres a ese peluche en vez de a mi?

Vi a Jasper sentado a mi lado. Tire el peluche lejos de la cama y lo abrace. Me envolvio con sus calidos brazos y senti una proteccion reconfortante.

Me senti mejor. Trate de explicarle, que sentia que Edward se hubiera ido, que habia sido todo mi culpa, que, que, que… Tantas cosas que en ese momento ya no tenian sentido, lo unico importante en ese instante era ese reconfortante abrazo.

Dejo de abrazarme y me tomo de la mano. Senti como mi corazon latia con fuerza, y mis lagrimas seguian y seguian cayendo. Vi una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios, con unos colmillos apenas curvados. Le devolvi la sonrisa y baje la cabeza. Me siguio mirando, hasta que me tomo de la barbilla y me fue acercando lentamente hacia el. Trate de evitar ese choque, esa colision entre sus labios y los mios, pero mi deseo era tan fuerte que me apure a encontrar su calida boca.

Paso su mano por detras de mi espalda y me empujo mas hacia el. Abrio la boca y me atrapo entre sus labios. Lo estreche mas contra mi y tome su nuca. Su beso era tan sensual, tan seductor, que estaba atrapada sin salida. No podia parar.

Me tomo el cuello por detras y empezo a besarlo. Me senti muy excitada, asi que lo abrace mas fuerte. Empezo a desplazarse por mi espalda. Llego hasta la espalda baja. Temi que no siguiera, que dejara ese acto de amor inconcluso. Me acerque a su oido y le dije muy bajito:

-...no pares, sigue...-

Jasper no se detuvo. Desplazo su mano por dentro de mis pantalones y acaricio mi piel. Me estremeci pero aun asi deslice mi mano hacia su espalda. Ubique sus pantalones, y suavemente se los fui bajando...

Fin Flash Back

N/A: OoOoOsA ufff este capitulo estuvo... jeje despues pongo el siguiente.


End file.
